


Arkham's Finest

by ph3onixshadows



Series: The Paradox Project [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Arkham games, Batman: Arkham Asylum (Video Games)
Genre: A giant clusterfuck, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Hugo/oc is more of a bromance, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm not sorry, Multi, The thing is supposed to say part 1 but oh well, Violence, fuck it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ph3onixshadows/pseuds/ph3onixshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a falling out with Black Mask and getting caught by Batman ; the rookie villain Centipede is thrown into Arkham Asylum where they will meet  many of the infamous rouges of Gotham and just break out  to cause mayhem but mainly their priority</p><p>to kill the Batman</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You got kicked out a window what the hell did you Expect?

**Author's Note:**

> So its been a long time since i've done a fan fiction so I might as well try this and see how the story goes but still enjoy this giant cluster fuck chapter 1,2, & 3 will be set in Arkham asylum then chapter 4 to so on it will take place in either Arkham city or Arkham Knight I dunno but enjoy !!!

****

**The skyline of Gotham glistened in the night, even tough down below the streets looked mischievous including the fact that its dangerous was not surprising for  anyone to show up and become an insane maniac. Well, it was not impossible for this one specific person we shall call them.... Centipede since their name is unknown.**

**Centipede was unlike anyone they have seen before; since due to the fact that most of the crazies are from Gotham or worked at Arkham did not faze the young villain. The Villain's identity is indeed unknown , so its going to be impossible to know who this Centipede is? But enough of that, lets get to where the hell we are at. Ever since Centipede had came into town a certain rouge ;  the Black Mask Roman Sionis to be specific began to have an interest in the young one  and offered them a job, mainly the things Centipede has done were as stated in the following.**

**They blew up an office building in Metropolis killing around 200 people**

**they repeatedly stabbed several thugs belonging to Penguin and killed Salvatore Maroni**

**they had also stolen a few things belonging to the Batman ( his batarangs and one of his computers)  which he still doesn't know yet**

**and they had almost killed Lex Luthor on accident.**

**This had interested Sionis in a good way; but little did he know was that Centipede has indeed killed a lot of Black Mask's men and had also stolen valuable information from him, he believed that Centipede could help him in some way, maybe he could make them his right hand man or woman whatever gender Centipede was. Centipede had taken up on his offer and decided to visit him at the church  which was on his turf, Centipede opened the door of the church and walked in. They were greeted by none other than Roman Sionis himself.**

**" So you're Centipede? I didn't expect you to well, be shorter than me but eh whatever welcome! welcome!"  Sionis said as he shook Centipede's hand**

**Centipede smiled inside of their mask as they  started walking alongside Sionis; Centipede always thought he wasn't such a bad guy, even though they aren't aware of what the young one had done but they will know soon. Centipede listened to Sionis as they walked to the 2nd floor of the church he explained about Two Face breaking into the Gotham City Bank with a few goons, and he wanted Centipede to become a spy in Two Face's crew. well then Sionis's phone started ringing and he picked it up.**

**" Hello? What the fuck do you want? " Sionis said**

**_*Boss Two Face has taken one of our buildings what do we do?*_ **

**" It's simple boys, take his men down. and FUCKING GET IT BACK!?!" Sions yelled into the phone**

**Sionis looks at  Centipede and smiled through his mask as Centipede smiled back and sat down on the chair.**

**" Ok Centipede, Want to be my right hand man?. because my boys can't even do one job right" Sionis said to them as he reached his hand out for a handshake.**

**Centipede gave Sionis a firm handshake and spoke**

**" I'm gonna have fun working with you Sionis" Centipede said**

* * *

**[4 months later]  at the church**

**Centipede is readying themself for an attack against the Batman packing  weapons and ammo when they are called up by Black Mask . Centipede walks upstairs to where Sionis is sitting on a chair and has 2 goons to the left and to the right of him.**

**" Centipede... you have some fucking explaining to do." Sionis said.**

 

**At this point Centipede has began to feel aware of what he found out and they are fucked. This was the point where we shall see our fated  event which causes Centipede to be placed in Arkham**

 

**" I gave you everything, a home, weapons, money, hell even my trust and you lied to me by being a fucking spy for Scarecrow..... " Sionis said**

 

**Sionis walked closer to Centipede as Centipede started backing away as Sionis got closer... This was not going to end well.**

 

**Centipede backed up  in the middle of a window Sionis looked at Centipede and just growled under his breath.**

 

**" You are fucking dead to me... you are dead to my whole gang..." Sions said**

**Sionis proceeded to kick Centipede out the window and hit the ground below; but  someone caught Centipede before they could fall... It was the Batman.**

 

**" Centipede, Black Mask, you are both coming with me." Batman said**

 

**There was only one thing Centipede could do... and that was run. Centipede ran out of the hideout guns blazing and began running as far as possible until someone, this someone being Nightwing stopped them.**

 

**" Wait.. you're Centipede? I thought you were tall or had multiple arms" Nightwing said.**

 

**Centipede face palmed and showed the metallic arms hidden on the back of their outfit**

 

**" Seriously ?!?!" Centipede said.**

 

**Centipede chose to try and fight Nightwing but ended up getting knocked out.**

 

**" Hey Batman, I caught Centipede. What to you want me do do with them?" Nightwing said.**

**" Just get Centipede to the Batmobile then we'll take them to the GCPD to be transferred to Arkham" Batman said.**

 

**Nightwing picked Centipede and proceeded to head to the Batmobile.**

 

**" I wonder why you're surprisingly light" Nightwing said**

 

**Centipede woke up and glared at Nightwing**

 

**" I wonder why you're surprisingly an asshole." Centipede said.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. To Arkham we GOOOOOOOO... part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Centipede has been captured and is awaiting transport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it has been a while I've been busy for a while ( writers block and i thought i had lost this) but I have a new chapter for you all ^-^
> 
> Also might reference some Flash Villains later but Idk I'll see

 

* * *

 

It was a usual cold  and rainy night at the GCPD when Centipede was taken into the precinct by Batman; as he took Centipede into the precinct, Aaron Cash looked up from his desk and was a bit of a shock when he had seen Centipede. Not many people thought it was possible to catch the rookie Villain in such a fast pace. Centipede looked at Cash then adverted their eyes.

"  Batman how did you catch them? I mean they aren't easy to catch." Cash had said

Centipede looked at Cash again and spoke in a very quite voice

" I got into a fight with Nightwing and lost" Centipede muttered inaudibly

 

Batman continued on with Centipede to lock them into a cell awaiting for the transport to Arkham; Centipede sighed and sat down on the ground then remembered something.

" Um Bats wait! I need to ask you something very important " Centipede whispered

Bats turned around to Centipede

"What is it exactly?" Batman said.

Centipede looked down, shaken but trying their hardest to muster up the words to speak. but instead wrote it on a piece of paper

"Well??"

Centipede handed him the note

" Okay um I need you to fetch my bag for me, it has a lot of sketchbooks inside so I can at least pass the time" Centipede wrote

Batman looked at the note then nodded

" Alright" Batman said and signaled to Cash who had started walking over to the cell with Centipede's backpack.

" Thanks... " Centipede said

The two left Centipede be in the cell ; Centipede picked up a sketchbook from their bag  and started drawing sketches of prisoners they would see being hold up.One person that caught their eye was Harvey Dent; aka Two Face, Centipede had worked with him many times before until Centipede encountered Black Mask even though he would have random outbursts Centipede always thought he was a cool guy. Centipede  was going to start sketching Harvey when they heard the voice of a male.

 

" Well well well, why is the new hooligan what do they call you Centimeter? Centrism? Century 21? Centuries by Fall out Boy? well how did you get captured by Batsy?  "  The male called.

Centipede turned their head to see none other than the Clown prince of crime Joker towering over them by a lot, Joker stood around 6'5 ( Centipede is 6'1 ) and worn his usual smile on his face. Curious but amused at Centipede he takes a step forward from his cell close to the bars.

" Well? how did you get caught so easily?" Joker asked

 

" The newbie does not have to answer to you Joker."

 

Centipede and Joker turn their heads to see Poison Ivy glaring at the two of them from her cell, Ivy looked at Centipede and smiled softly. 

" Anyway, I'm Ivy." Ivy spoke 

Centipede blinked at Ivy, breathing slowly in their mask as they spoke in a distorted but audible voice 

" C-Centipede.. Nice to meet you Ivy" Centipede spoke.

 

Centipede smiled then looked over to Joker and finally decided to answer his question,

 

" Joker sir, I got into a fight with Nightwing after Black Mask tried to throw me out a window...." Centipede spoke

 

Joker let out a hysterical laughter once he heard  the reasoning behind Centipede's capture; at that point Ivy had felt sorry of the poor newbie.

 

" So Centipede,  you do art?" Ivy spoke

 

Centipede looked up with glee;

 

" Yes I have done art for a while actually"  Centipede replied

 

Ivy at this moment began taking interest in Centipede

 

" You don't mind if I see them do you?"

 

"I don't mind, sure why not." Centipede answered

 

Centipede walked over to Ivy and shown the sketches they had been drawing since they were brought in by the Batman. Ivy looked in awe at how detailed the sketches were. They were there for a while until the guards had finally arrived to take them to Arkham

* * *

 

Centipede closed their sketchbook and stepped inside The Vehicle housing the males ( since the cops were confused by the fact that Centipede had no file) They stepped inside the vehicle and sat down.

Centipede would normally be conversing with the other inmates but They mainly stay rather in an introverted state for several reasons, Back in their unfortunate past Centipede had always been awkward regarding social status but being alone was mostly what ended up occurring.

Centipede relaxed in their seat for a while until they hear this;

" Riddle me this Crane, There is a story that a man and not a man Saw and did not see a bird and not a bird Perched on a branch and not a branch  
And hit him and did not hit him with a rock and not a rock .How is this possible?"

" Nygma I am not answering your riddle"

Centipede looked behind their seat to see a brown haired man who Centipede had to guess was the Riddler; and next to him was none other than Jonathan Crane, who was getting to the point where he was going to shank him. The two men argued until Centipede interrupted.

" Um I hope you don't mind bit The riddle was regarding Plato am I correct?" Centipede spoke

Edward looked in offense; but to Crane he felt relieved that he did not have to bother answering.

" No, It was purely created by none other than moi you ignorant monkey." Edward said with pride.

Centipede was about to smack him in the face but retains the urge to do so; Centipede took a deep breath then began to answer.

" The answer to the riddle is, a eunuch who did not see well saw a bat perched on a reed and threw a pumice stone at him which missed." Centipede retorted

Edward became a bit infuriated, they had actually managed to solve his riddle. His own face became red and prepared to banter for a bit since well, he is a dunce.

" you CHEATED!, You aren't smart enough to understand the riddle, only I the Riddler can!" Edward yelled

He began trying to attack Centipede, beating atop their head with his fists in handcuffs. This happened for a while until Bane knocked Nygma out cold.

"Cállate la boca ! " 

Centipede stood up  and turned their head towards Bane

" Thank you Señor , oh how rude of me um my name is Centipede" 

Centipede held out their hand to Bane as a sign of thanks.

" You may call me Bane young one" Bane said

 Centipede smiled then turned their head slightly as the door of their bus opened; a man stepped into the bus and looked at all of the inmates, he wore a lab coat bearing the insignia of Arkham Asylum located near his left pectoral. His bald head shined within the bus lights; he had a chin curtain styled beard and wore silver rimmed glasses, the man had  a smile on his face and began to speak.

" Gentlemen I am Dr.Hugo Strange, and I will be accompanying all of you to  sector 5A where all of you will be residing; except for Mr.Croc, he will be placed into sector 1B just nearby." He spoke

Everyone began to stand up

"Now everyone follow me, and be ready for processing" Hugo said.

Centipede walked off the bus and looked around  the area; it was actually not that bad for Centipede's comfort, but they could see that the looks of sorrow and dullness in some of the inmates.Centipede only wished that they should have been sent to Blackgate because if they did, Centipede would have a higher chance of survival. Jonothan Crane walked towards Centipede and smiled

"  Centipede, I wanted to say thank you." Crane said.

Centipede looked to him in confusion

"You really don't need to say thanks Crane." Centipede spoke

" Nygma is usually like this, he tries to think that he is king of the universe, but he is not" Crane said

" I see, he is kinda an asshole from how im looking at his sorry ass right now I'm glad Bane knocked him out." Centipede said

Centipede watched as Edward was being taken to the infirmary... he had it coming

Centipede walked forward along with Crane into processing

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jesus this took forever, I'm still doing this story It just takes a while  
> but yes there will be more chapters on the way


	3. The Centipede And The Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Centipede meets with Hugo Strange, Hugo asks about Centipede.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry if it has been 100 years since the last update, I have been trying to survive my Junior Year of High School, Im going to need to extend this part of the story to about 5 chapters until I can fully have this story make sense. In other words enjoy!

      

 

          Centipede stood in the line awaiting to be processed. It was an agonizing 30 minutes until they had called their name to step forward, They look up to meet Hugo Strange who had stood from his desk with a smirk upon his face.

 

" Mr. Centipede"

 

Centipede leaned on the filing cabinet raising an eyebrow.

 

"You can actually just call me Centipede....you know that...right?"

 

"Of course, please take a seat." Hugo gestured.

 

Centipede sat down on the chair and their session had come into place, Hugo begins with the basic questions.

 

"What is your name?" Hugo asked 

Centipede looked solemnly and took a deep breath through their mask

"I have no name.."

 

Hugo was calm and had looked at Centipede with curiosity, a villain with no name? that is impossible.

" You must have a name, everybody has a name."

 

"I was not given one."

 Hugo rests his chin on his palm, he looks at Centipede intently and spoke

 

" You seem to be very nervous Centipede... maybe taking the mask off will assist you with talking clearly."

 

as Hugo attempted to remove Centipede's mask they proceed to kick Hugo in the face. In anger Centipede leaves the office to head to their cell. As they were walking, Johnathan sees Centipede and walks over to him.

" Centipede what happened?" He asked.

 

Centipede spoke quickly,they were so ticked off to high hell.

 

" Bastard tried removing my mask so I roundhouse kicked him in the face."

Johnathan look surprised at Centipede; realising that they must have had an experience in combat at a very young age.Both of them hear the sound buzz for the guards and Centipede was escorted to their cell, only to find out the worst.

Centipede groans

"You have got to be fucking serious"

Centipede has to share a cell with the very man who was beating them a few hours ago, Edward Nygma.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this was short

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was shit but Comment on how you liked this chapter


End file.
